Time
by Alia4
Summary: Once Naraku was dead, Inuyasha made Kagome return to her time and lived through the years, he meets up with Kagome again when he reaches that time that she returned to, better summary inside.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters.

Warning: the future Inuyasha is going to be quite different than the past one.

Summary: I'm not sure how the show ends, so forgive me, but what if Inuyasha decided not to be human or demon and to make Kagome go back to her time, not wanting her to give up her future in her time (other reasons why, later in the fic). What if Inuyasha lived through the years up to just after his feudal self forced Kagome back to her time and he met Kagome again? If you do not like it please be gentle, I'm new at this :).

Inuyasha leaned back and sipped his drink, watching the drunk man on the stage sing horribly off-key. He hated to come to this place but Songo owned it and it was one of the only places he felt any sort of semi-comfortable in. He looked over to the bar and saw Songo wincing as the man droned on. She looked just like her namesake and Inuyasha felt a pang in his heart, missing his old friends. He had lived through it all, watched as the demons disappeared from the world, all but him, and he was not even a full demon, the humans over-running the place. He stood and waved to Songo who nodded to him.

"Are you coming over for dinner Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Five o'clock right?" he asked and Songo grinned at him and he nodded exiting the building. He hung his head low; the old spell hiding his true form including his dog-ears and hid them well. He sighed, looking around at Tokyo, once Sengoku Jidai, his and the original Songo's home. He sighed heavily at the thought of her; he missed her and Miroku horribly some days, though he was very close to their decedents. He had Miroku's cloth and beads that had been on his hand to stop the wind tunnel in a small box in his closet right next to a small jewel that had made so many problems so many years ago. Next to that box, a giant boomerang stood wrapped in silk, Songo's weapon, having taken them into his care when the owners of both had passed on. Next to the tall boomerang, a bow sat with a quiver of arrows next to it, the woman he loved had used them once, but she was also gone. He sighed again and shoved his hands into his pockets, he still had not gotten used to these clothes, he wished he could go back to what he used to wear, but that was also in his closet, along with Tetsiega, also wrapped in silk unless he needed it again. He looked up to see the sun close to setting and knew that it was close to the time he was supposed to get to Songo's and called a cab, something else he missed, being able to transport himself, it was a lot faster than a car. He sighed and climbed in, gave the driver the address and sat back and his mind went back to that time so long ago.

_Naraku__ was dead, finally, the Shiko no Tama was whole, and Inuyasha held the jewel in his hand, aware of five sets of eyes on him. It was his dream, he could become a full demon, it was what he wanted, more than anything. He lifted his head up and met the eyes of one of those people seeing the fear, and the hurt in her eyes and Inuyasha made the hard decision, he locked eyes with Kagome, tossed her the jewel, turned, and ran through the forest. Kagome had somehow found him that night, sitting high in the tree and begged him to come down. When he finally consented, Kagome had thrown her arms around him and had thanked him. She had lifted her face to him and he found himself kissing her. They spent the night together and in the early morning as he lay watching her he made a decision, the second hardest one he had ever made._

The cab stopped in front of Songo's house, Inuyasha paid and stepped out. He walked quickly to the door and knocked. Songo's five-year-old daughter Aiko opened the door and grinned up at him.

Please R&R, thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

"Uncle Inuyasha!" she cried and threw her arms around his waist. Inuyasha smiled down at her, picked her up, and threw her into the air causing the girl to squeal. He tucked the little girl under his arm and walked into the house, the girl squealing the whole way. Songo came out of the kitchen and smiled at Inuyasha before walking up and kissing him on the cheek.

"Hello," she said. Inuyasha set Aiko down and the girl ran into the kitchen after her mother.

"Do you need any help?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, I was about to cut the onions, I didn't think you would want to be in here for that," she said smiling at him and Inuyasha smiled in thanks and left the room.

Inuyasha walked into the living room and to the mantle piece where several picture's of Songo's family stood and he smiled to see that he was in four of the seven.

"Hey mom?" Songo's eighteen-year-old daughter, Kumiko called, walking into the house.

"What honey?" Songo called back.

"I brought a friend over for dinner, is that ok?"

"That's fine." The girl walked past the living room and grinned when she saw Inuyasha.

"Uncle Inuyasha!" she cried. Inuyasha turned a smile on his face but froze when he saw Kumiko's friend.

_"This can not be happening," _he thought. _"I left her years ago."_

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome," he whispered. Kumiko looked between the two, confused. Kagome walked up to him, anger in every movement.

"What are you doing here?" she snarled. Inuyasha just stared at her, it was Kagome, her scent was the exact same. There was a loud "slap" and Kumiko stared at Kagome shocked.

"Kagome!" she cried and moved towards her "uncle" who was moving his head back slowly from the side.

"It's ok Kumiko, I deserved that. Songo," he said looking up at the older woman. "Can we use the study; I need to talk to Kagome alone."

"Kagome?" Songo asked, and Kagome turned to look at Songo confused. Songo looked at Inuyasha, saw the pain in his eyes, and knew this was his Kagome that he had told her about. "Of course."

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm and led her down the hall to the study, all the while Kagome glaring at him. He pushed her inside and closed the door behind them. Inuyasha stood staring at her, he had missed her so much and he had to resist the urge to touch her.

"What are you doing here Inuyasha?" she asked, folding her arms.

"It's not what you think," he said rubbing a hand over his eyes.

"I left you in Sengoku Jidai two weeks ago, why are you here and why are you wearing those clothes?"

"Because I'm not the Inuyasha you left in Sengoku Jidai." Kagome looked at him skeptically. "I'll give you the short version, I made you leave, keeping the Shiko no Tama so you could not return and have been alive since."

"You've been alive for… 500 years?" Kagome asked sarcastically.

"Yes."

"And I see you used the jewel to become human." Inuyasha could hear her doubt above the anger and hurt. He sighed and let the spell that protected his identity drop for a moment.

"No, I have not, I still have the jewel in my possession though." Kagome stared hard at him for a long time.

"Who was that woman you called Songo?" she finally asked. Inuyasha stared at her for a moment.

"That is Songo and Miroku's descendent, I've kept in touch with them over the years." Kagome stared at him for a few moments then pushed past him and after a moment, Inuyasha followed, walking to the door. "Songo I need to go, I'll see you tomorrow night," he said kissing her on the cheek, waiving to her two daughters and spared a glance at Kagome before walking out of the house and down the street.


End file.
